finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal World
The Crystal World is the last area in Final Fantasy IX. The final bosses are fought at the end of the road, and the only random encounters are crystal replicas of the four guardians of Terra. Story After traveling through Memoria and viewing their memories and the memories of the planet, the party arrives at the Gate to Space. They reach the Crystal World through an invisible walkway through space called To the Origin. As the Memoria has led them further and further back in time, the black nothingness may represent a time before Gaia existed. The party travels across a set of roads of pure crystals, eventually reaching Kuja, gazing into the Crystal, the life force of the universe and the origin of all planets. Threatening to destroy the birth of all things, Kuja sends his pet, Deathguise, to obliterate the party, but is defeated. After Deathguise's fall, Kuja attacks the party himself, using the full powers of Trance. Trance Kuja fails to defeat Zidane and his friends by normal means and resorts to casting the ultimate magic, Ultima, defeating the party and unknowingly summoning Necron. Quests Blu Mag Quina can eat the crystal Kraken to learn Frost, the crystal Maliris to learn Mustard Bomb, the crystal Tiamat to learn Twister and the crystal Lich to learn Level 5 Death. Enemies * Kraken * Lich * Maliris * Tiamat * Deathguise (Boss) * Trance Kuja (Boss) Musical themes The background music, "Crystal World", is a twisted version of the "Prelude". Instead of the usual major key, Crystal World is set to a minor key. Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy The Crystal World is the representative arena of Final Fantasy IX where Squall fights the Warrior of Light, and Zidane fights Kuja. Cecil also has a confrontation with Golbez in Crystal World during his storyline. The stage is dominated by two large connected orange platforms in the arena's center surrounded by pillars of crystal. Pillars and platforms made of orange and purple crystal float in the air and form a network of hexagonal platforms around the bottom of the central platforms. Some platforms of rock cannot be destroyed, but the platforms and crystal can be. In the background the Crystal of Final Fantasy IX can be seen spinning inside a large ring. The Ω version has crystal pillars and platforms appearing in the air in random battles, and the Bravery pool automatically rises each time this occurs. Destroying these features causes them to reappear and raise the Bravery pool faster. The Star's Core is the battlegen item obtained through stage destruction in this area. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Crystal World returns. Kain fights Exdeath here after beating Firion. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The Crystal World appears as the Battle Music Sequence for "Battle 1", "Battle 2", and "Darkness of Eternity". Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call The Crystal World returns as the BMS for "Battle 2" and "Darkness of Eternity". Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery CrystalWorld1-ffix.png|First area of Crystal World. CrystalWorld2-ffix.png|Second area of Crystal World. CrystalWorld3-ffix.png|Third area of Crystal World. CrystalWorld4-ffix.png|Fourth area of Crystal World. CrystalWorld5-ffix-event.png|Fifth area of Crystal World. CrystalWorld2-ffix-battlebg.png|Crystal World battle background. CrystalWorldDeathguise-ffix-battlebg.png|Crystal World battle background when fighting Deathguise. CrystalWorldTranceKuja-ffix-battlebg.png|The depths of the Crystal World where Trance Kuja is fought. Crystal world concept art.png|Concept art of the Crystal World in ''Dissidia. Dissidia - Crystal World Crystal.png|The Crystal of Crystal World as shown in Dissidia. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IX Category:Arenas in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Arenas in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Final dungeons de:Kristallwelt